Basics of Mercenaries Saga
This page is the basics of Mercenaries SagaNOTE1, Mercenaries Saga 2 '''''and Mercenaries Saga 3'' on the Nintendo 3DS and the Nintendo Switch. This page is meant as a glossary for the mechanics of the game, not as a complete guide. Visit the subject's main article for a detailed overview of a particular subject. Stats = Main article: Stats = Stats influence how the battle plays out; they determine the strength of a character. They are influenced by several things, including leveling, equipment and class. Having sufficient stats is a necessity for clearing a stage; you can't win if the enemies are too strong. Higher stats are nearly always better. List of Basic Stats Here is a list of all the basic stats in the game, mostly found on the first page in the stats overview. For a full view on all the stats, go to the stats page. * '''HP = Hit Points. * MP = Mana/Magic Points. * LV = Current level of the character. See level for more infoNOTE2. * SP = Skill Points. Used for obtaining/upgrading skillsNOTE2. * EXP = Experience points. Go up a level when exp reaches 100NOTE2. * ATK = Attack; determines Damage you do. * DEF = Defense; decreases Damage you take. * MAT = Magic Attack; determines Magical Damage you do. * MDF = Magic Defense; decreases magic Damage you take. * HIT = Accuracy; base Probability of hitting your opponent. * AVD = Avoid; base chance to dodge attacks. * GRD = Shield block rate; the chance to block attacks by shield. * CRT = Critical; Chance of doing extra damage depending on the crit multiplier located on screen below crit percent. * MPR = Mana Percent Regen / Magic Point Recovery; at start of turn gain mana equal to MPR * Max Mp. * JMP = Jump; determines max height difference between tiles a character can move to in one step. * MOV = Move; determines the number of tiles a character may traverse per turn. Equipment = Main article: Equipment = Between battles, you can swap the equipment of characters. Equipment influence base stats. Weapons also have a set range. Armour, with notable exceptions, does not affect the appearance of a character; class determines appearance. Footwear does not influence movement, unless it has specific enchantments on it. There are three types of equipment: normal, magical and legendary. The colour of the text tells you the type. Normal gear appears in black text. It never has any enchantments, can be bought in the shop. Magical gear appears in blue text. They are essentially the same as normal gear, but they always have certain enchantments. Magical gear can also be synthesized. They randomly appear in the shop after each battle (both story and free). Legendary gear appears in green text. They are unique, and do not have a normal counterpart. They can have enchantments. They can not be synthesized, even if they have enchantments. Some are obtained by buying them using puzzle pieces in the excange shop, or found in the field in treasure chests or as hidden treasure. Enchantments Magical and Legendary gear can have enchantments. These can either be stat modifiers, or special effects. See stats or enchantments for more info. Abnormal Status Effects *'Poison' = Victim takes damage (10% of max Hp) at start of each of his/her turns for duration of effect. Also decreases stats. *'Slow' = Sets MOV of victim to 2 for duration of effect. *'Blind' = Decreases victim's chance of hitting and increases the chance of being hit for duration of effect. *'Silence' = Prevents victim's use of skills for duration of effect. *'Confusion'=Victim can only move and increases chance of being hit for duration of effect. *'Paralysis'= Victim cannot take any action for duration of effect. *'Petrify' = For duration of effect: prevents victim from taking any action and sets DEF and MDF to 999. Critical attacks are insta-kill. Misc ''Counterattacks ''When attacked head-on or on the side, units will strike back at the attacking unit, regardless of whose side they are on. Notes I had no place to put them, so... here? 1: I can not find Mercenaries Saga (1) on the e-shop. 2: I feel like these are off-placed.